Vampires and witches means trouble
by Mysterytears97
Summary: Catherine is half vampire half witch who hangs out with Damon and gang. They encounter problems, lost loves, new loves, and a whole lot of problems tangled togther. will true love prevail? or will it tear them apart?
1. Prologue

Me: hello. This is my first try at writing fan fiction. So please be nice.

Damon: hello. I'm going to be nice to you by helping you say your disclaimer. Fantasyrulez97 does not own the Deveraux warlocks, Cahor/Carter witches, the Vampire Diaries, or Percy Jackson. She does however own Catherine Carter.

Me: wow… you really did it.

Damon: I told you so. *Winks* see ya! (Disappears)

Me: hey, what? Where did he go?

To be continued…

* * *

Prologue.

"Hey, Cathy. Last day of school huh?" My best friend Damon commented. I rolled my blue-green eyes before answering, "Were you talking to me? Oh I'm sorry Damon, I wasn't listening because my name isn't Cathy." I answered sweetly, but with evident sarcasm. He raised his eyebrows, and surrendered. I grinned, showing my fangs.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm half vampire. I know, you're thinking it's not possible. But it is. My mum is half vampire, Nicole Anderson-Carter, who is also a witch. She says that she was descended from a noble and powerful witch family by the name of the Cahors. Now, you might be thinking how can a vampire reproduce? My parents can reproduce cos my dad, Eli Deveraux-Carter, is like this super powerful warlock, who ironically, is from the same family the Cahors' ex-mortal enemy. I say ex- because Holly's husband, Jeraud, or Jer for short, ended the feud. Okay, I'm getting draggy.

Long story short, my mum is a half vamp; my dad is a super powerful warlock, did some magic, and poof! I appeared half vamp half witch. Let me see, I can age like a normal kid and I can stop if I want to, I can live on human blood, animal blood, and regular food. I practice witchcraft and have specialized in spirit, a rare element that can allow me to walk in dreams, heal people, see auras, and have very strong compulsion, stronger than a regular vampire's compulsion. Cool eh?

So… where was I? Oh yeah… Damon.

I met him when we were juniors in high school. We kinda got off to a bad start. His locker was beside mine and he decided that I would be fun to annoy. He walked up to me and said, "I'm Damon Salvatore, born in 1819, Renaissance, Italy, and may I ask why such a delightful creature like you is in this hell hole of a town?" I gave him the 'look' and said, " I don't care who you are, or why you're introducing yourself to me, and I don't really care if you're a vam– mphh!" he suddenly clapped his hand over my mouth just as our teacher, Alaric, walked past. He looked at us and Damon smiled and waved with his other hand. I kicked him in the shin but he sidestepped me and pushed me against the lockers.

"You see that teacher? He's a hunter. So watch what you say little girl." I pushed him away and walked to my next class without looking back. Unfortunately, we got closer through being in the same class, hunting together when his brother Stefan and his girlfriend, Elena went out hunting together and he didn't want to be a third wheel.

As we got closer, I realized that he was actually pretty nice but just very cocky.

"So, last day of torturous school. You seem jumpy. You okay?" Bonnie appeared out of nowhere, which meant that I really was jumpy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where are Elena and Stefan?" I looked around, not seeing them anywhere.

"Yeah. They were behind me a couple of minutes ago but now…" Bonnie shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I know where they are." Damon declared.

"Where?" Bonnie and I asked in unison.

Damon cupped my ear and whispered. Seconds later, I jumped away and smacked him.

"Oh My God that is just gross!" I shook my head, as if clearing the image he planted.

"What? What's so gross?" Bonnie was asking me.

I told her and she screamed. Just then, Elena and Stefan appeared.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?" Elena asked, shaking Bonnie.

"She'll be fine. She just can't take a bit of explicity, that's all. Nothing else is wrong." Damon dismissed her. I smacked him again.

"Ow. Would you stop it?" Damon rubbed his arm.

"Make me." I walked towards the school and he jumped, but I jumped aside and he almost crash-landed. He got o his feet and we started a game of catch.

In the end, Damon pounced on me and we both crashed into a nearby tree.

Elena, Stefan and Bonnie rushed over.

"You guys okay?" Elena asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I brushed myself off, getting up in the process.

"You got a leaf in your hair." A voice suddenly said into my ear.

I jumped again and Damon neatly plucked the loose leaf out.

"Not funny." I said, baring my fangs at him.

* * *

Did you like it? I know its short. I'm sorry.

But I finished my first chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Damon: Boo!

Me: ahhhh! Not. *Rolling my eyes*

Damon: Aww, too bad. Hey, Elena, say the disclaimer would you?

Elena: (grumbling) fantasyrulez97 does not own anything except Catherine Carter.

Damon: thanks sweetheart.

* * *

"Hey, keep those things under wraps. You don't wanna look like you can't wait for Halloween to come." Damon grinned evilly and I socked him in the shoulder.

"Whatever. Last day of school, and I got a feeling that today isn't gonna be good." I shuddered at the sudden cold. Damon put his arm around me and we hurried into the warm school building. I prayed to god that my feeling was wrong. But my feelings were always kind of accurate so that didn't help much. My feeling today had to be right, of course. As soon as lunch started, all hell broke loose.

The lunch-lady lunged at me, her ladle magically turning into a deadly sword. I managed to duck because of my awesome vampire skills (:P) and instinctively muttered a protection spell for everyone in my cafeteria then dodged the ladle-sword again, "_Petrificius totalus_!" I shouted the spell, pointing it into the direction of the she-demon the lunch-lady had become. She became stone instantly. I grabbed the sword from her and stabbed her, turning her into dust instantly.

"_Let all who don't know forget they've seen." _ I whispered the spell over the cafeteria. Then, before most of the cafeteria came to, I shouted, "_Reparo!" _a repairing spell that fixed most of the damage the she-demon and I had made.

"Who are you?" an accusing voice asked from behind. I turned to see Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico De-Angelo and two teenagers with robes, walking to confront me.

"I'm Catherine Carter, half vampire half witch demon killing extraordinaire. I know your group Jackson but who are these funky kids who look like their going to a comic-con?" Damon snorted at the self-introduction, but came over anyway.

"And I'm Damon Salvatore full vampire and currently dating this hot little assassin." I socked him in his shoulder again. "I'm not dating him."

"Funky kids? Hey, you're a witch yourself. I'm Harry Potter by the way. And this is Ginny Weasley." _My girlfriend. _He mouthed after that. I grinned. "Wait. _The _Harry Potter?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Dissaparated to the wrong place ended up here. We're heading to Hogwarts." I laughed. "Well, you're a long, long, long way from there. You're in America, Los Angles, California to be exact." I chortled as Harry's face visibly paled. "Well, do you know where I can get stuff to heal splinching? Ron splinched. Again." I stopped laughing immediately. "How bad is it?" I asked and motioned for him to lead the way. "Not as bad, but he might be immovable for a couple of days." Our group, consisting of Percy's group, Harry and Ginny, Damon and I. we walked out of the cafeteria just as the place was waking up. "Would be fun to have some wizards and witches around here, gives me a break from demigods and vampires. I'm so sick of them. I can heal Ron by the way."

"Hey!" Damon, Percy, Annabeth and Nico shouted together.

I laughed and patted Damon on the shoulder.

"Just joking."

"You can?" Harry's eyes widened. I nodded and proved it to him.

"Give me your arm." He obeyed and I sliced him palm open and he winced. "Baby." I muttered under my breath. He rolled his eyes. I got to work. Healing people was the best feeling in the world. Everyone gaped in awe as a soft blue glowing light sprung up between my hand and Harry's open palm. Their jaws dropped further when they saw his flesh sewing itself together. Then, it was done. No scar, no nothing. It looked exactly like it had been before I cut it.

Ginny was the first to recover. "Okay, you've proved your point. Can we move on? My brother needs saving right about now." We all agreed and headed towards the basement, where Ginny and Harry had set up camp.

The basement was dark and gloomy and also heavily warded with muffling and invisibility spells.

"Nice wards. You made them?" I asked, impressed.

"No, Hermione made them. She's the brain of our group." Harry replied absently. Ginny however, continued where he left off. "Yeah. She's the brain all right. And she's also Ron's girlfriend. She stayed behind to try and take care of him. She hasn't been very successful so far. This way." Ginny disappeared into space. I followed, only partially confident that I'd end up where she was. To my relief, I did, and I appeared right beside her, with Damon, Percy, Annabeth and Nico right behind me.

"Owwwww!" I heard a yell coming from further in the camp.

Harry motioned for me to hurry and I followed him into where Ron was lying, blood flowing profusely everywhere.

I ran over and told Hermione to move aside. She was shocked at my appearance but complied with my request.

I mentally ticked off his injuries, _'splintered skin, missing shoulder bone…' _"Ron, I need you to relax, and open up your mind. There will be no more pain, understand?" I felt, more than heard, my voice dropping lower and lower, and forming a sort of lull. I was compelling him to go to sleep while I healed him. It worked, and I got to my business of healing him. The feeling came again, and I was on an adrenaline high by the time I was done. Then, I whispered into his ear, "Wake up." His eyes opened and stared at me, unfocused. Suddenly, he jumped up and shouted, "_Stupefy!"_ I jumped out of the way just as the spell whizzed past my ear. Instinct took over. I crouched low, and hissed, my eyes turning deadly silver, and my fangs extending. He backed off immediately, terrified of me now. Damon pounced from behind, and pinned my arms behind my back. I thrashed for a second before giving up, and retracted my fangs, allowing my eyes to go back to its normal blue-green colour.

"Hey, calm down okay? He didn't mean it." Damon was comforting me. I leaned against him, wanting the comfort, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Let's go back. It's kind of obvious that we're not wanted here. I turned to leave, but paused. Here." I thrust a mini portal into Harry's hands. "It'll take you back to Hogwarts. Enjoy the rest of your stay." I cast a deadly glance Ron's way, briefly baring my fangs before I turned and left, with Damon's comforting arm around me.

After we left, Damon brought me to my room, where I sat on my bed. Percy, Annabeth and Nico had already left us alone, having gotten a call from Nico's girlfriend, M&M, telling him that there was an emergency back at camp. They had run off so quickly that I didn't get to say goodbye.

"Cathy, you okay? You seem exhausted." Damon touched my arm, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Cathy? Endearment or insult?" I asked, really tired now.

"Endearment of course." he grinned. "I would never dare insult you."

"I am tired. Healing may feel totally awesome, but it's draining. I almost collapsed after healing him. There's a high for a while but soon you crash from that high and become very tired." I yawned, effectively ending the sentence.

"Then get some rest. I'll even give you a massage." Damon was leading me to the bed. He did wicked massages, and you'd feel like rubber afterwards.

"Since…when did you become so nice?" I asked between yawns. He had started and I was really getting sleepy.

"Since I saw my best friend almost collapse with exhaustion." He replied, while heating the oils. Soon after he started, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt like I'd slept for a week, and my muscles weren't sore any more. I looked round the room and saw Damon reading A Tale Of Two Cities. I looked at him inquiringly but before I opened my mouth to ask, he was already at my side. He took my hand, put something in it, and left, without even saying a word. I opened my palm and saw a note

"_Read the book, page 101."_

* * *

Elena: sweetheart? Since when?

Damon: i dunno. I like you, so sweetheart.

Elena: *rolling her eyes* yeah, then shouldn't Catherine also be sweetheart?

Damon: her? Sweet? More like a wildcat.

Me: HEY! I'm still here!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon: Heheh. I know your still here…wildcat.

Me: *glares at him*

Damon: Okay, fine. Sorry. Wha-Hey! Where are you going?

Me: *Stalks off*

Me: *quietly* I don't own anything expect Catherine carter and the storyline.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I looked around and spotted the book he was reading. It was opened at page 101. There was another note in between the pages. I had a sinking feeling that the note wasn't good news.

_Dear Cathy,_

_I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but I'm leaving, for good. I know we've gotten a lot closer since last year, especially with all the crazy stuff that keeps happening around here. But I'm leaving for your own good. I never had the guts to tell you this, but I love you. I've loved you since I saw you, on the first day of school. I knew you weren't interested in me so I decided to become your friend. I know, I sound like a pathetic fool, but I'm not leaving because I love you too much, or whatever weird crap. I'm leaving because there's something very evil chasing Elena, Stefan and I, and I want to protect you from this evil. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.__ I'll be in Fell's Church, Mystic Falls, by tomorrow afternoon. You know the ley lines of that place.__ Where I'm going is dangerous, especially for a spirit user; so I'm begging you, please don't follow me there. _

_I love you, from the bottom of my heart, and the center of my soul,_

_Damon. _

Damon loves me? My jaw dropped after reading the letter. I was devastated that he was leaving, angry that he didn't tell me face-to-face, shocked and flattered that he loves me. I began to think back to the times when he was really nice to me. There were plenty of times. Then, out of the blue, a little voice whispered, _you love him too. You're just too scared to admit it. _Did I really?

The answer came to me as a complete shock. I did love Damon. And as much as he begged me not to follow him, I was still going to go to Fell's Church and find him, whether it killed me or not.

I took out a duffel bag, stuffed a bunch of clothes in, grabbed my passport, my wallet and got the hell out of my room.

I iris-messaged Percy, and found him about to make out with Annabeth.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled through the message.

The couple jumped apart, looking sheepish.

"What? I'm in the middle of something." Percy replied, still blushing.

"Whatever. I need a Pegasus, ASAP." I took a deep breath to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"What on earth for?" he asked, getting up to dust himself off.

"Private and Confidential." I replied, stiffly.

"Hey– wait. It's about Damon isn't it?" Annabeth interrupted.

"How did–"

"I guessed." She smiled, smugly. Percy burst out laughing.

I resisted the urge to blush and try and smack Percy through the message.

"Can you do it or not?" I asked, getting jumpy.

"Blackjack's already on his way. He'll meet you on the rooftop in about five minutes. " Percy informed me, and I thanked him before ending the message. Just before I left, I took the note, folded it carefully before putting it into my backpack. Then, I headed to the rooftop to find the man I loved.

"Hello Blackjack. Can you take me to Fell's Church, Mystic Falls?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid for talking to a horse.

"_Sure! Hop on the blackjack express!"_

"Thanks boy." I climbed on swiftly, having ridden on horses when I was younger.

We flew through the clouds for hours, and I enjoyed the cool temperature, and the wind blowing in my face, and eventually I fell asleep…

"_Hey! We're here! I don't mean any offence but this place gives me the creeps. Can I go?" _

I was shocked awake by blackjack's thoughts. I patted his silky mane before thanking him and sending him on his way.

"I hope she didn't follow me. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she did." I heard Damon, though he sounded quite far away.

"I know you did it for her own good. At least she's safe." Stefan said.

I backed up, and stepped on a twig. Before I could turn to run, I heard them approaching. i ran as swiftly as I could but Damon and Stefan were faster and they knew the woods better than I did. then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Stefan on one side and Damon on the other. I jerked to a stop and ran the other way, not knowing that it was just a trick.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Damon stepped out of the shadows and I managed to stop just in front of him.

"I shouldn't have to you where I was going, should I?" Damon was holding me in an embrace, and I returned it, smiling into his jacket.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have. You knew I would follow you. I love you too you know. Never do that to me again. Please." I felt Damon's body stiffen for a second before he hugged me and swung me around. He let my feet touch the ground, but he didn't let go.

"I know you love me Cathy." He said before he kissed me. It was sweet and blissful, but it ended too soon. Actually, it ended because we saw Stefan approaching so we broke apart, but still holding hands.

* * *

Damon: Catherine, I'm sorry. Come on.

Me: *Sighing*fine. You're forgiven.

Damon: Thank you my lady

Me: Your lady? In your dreams.

To Be Continued…

*closes the door*


	4. Chapter 4

Damon: Thank you my lady

Me: Your lady? In your dreams.

To Be Continued…

Chapter 4

* * *

"Looks like Damon was right about you following him here. How did you get here Catherine? We've been monitoring everything that has gone in and out of Fell's Church." Stefan commented, looking very amused.

"I got here via the Blackjack express." I laughed at Stefan's expression.

" Just joking. Blackjack is a Pegasus. Percy loaned him to me to fly here."

"Inventive. Weird, but very inventive." Damon looked at me, and just kept looking.

"What?" I asked, starting to blush under his intense gaze.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you reek of werewolf." Damon wrinkled his nose, as if to prove his point.

I sniffed myself and almost gagged. "You're right. I stink of werewolf. But how…" my voice died off. It was then that I recalled that I had seen something big, dark and hairy in the distance when I woke up. At first I thought it was just a figment of my imagination. Then I realized when I fell asleep; I must have been lying in the werewolf's nest!

"Hey watch out!" Damon suddenly shouted and I turned just in time to see a huge brown werewolf pounce on me. I tried to sidestep it but it was too fast for me. It had me pinned down in less than ten seconds.

"_Who are you? What are you doing in my wood?"_ the thing asked me.

"_I'm Catherine Carter. I'm here to see Damon Salvatore. Now, GET OFF ME!" _ I shouted in my mind, and the werewolf got stunned, letting go just enough so that I could wriggle out. Once I got out, I got this horrible headache, and fainted on the spot.

When I woke up, I was in Damon's bed, with a fresh change of clothes and the scent of lavender mixed with rose wafting around me.

"Hey sleepy head. You okay? You gave me quite a fright there, you know." Damon put his hand to my forehead and I sighed contentedly.

"Like that don't you? How about this?" He leaned over and kissed me, long and deep.

"I like the second one better." I told him breathlessly, me lips curving up into a lopsided smile.

"I kinda knew you would say that. Are you up for some visitors? The demigods are here. Along with some kids who claim they're your half cousins." I nodded and they entered, as if on cue.

"Hey seaweed brain. Thanks for the free flight." I acknowledged the demigods then turned my attention to the teenagers. One was a girl and the other a boy.

"Cahors or Deveraux?" I asked them, guessing that they were Deveraux, looking at their build. The girl had dark wavy hair with equally dark mysterious eyes and great figure. The guy looked like Dad when he was young, dangerous and wild.

"Deveraux."

"Cahors."

They both said at the same time.

"So, you're both my cousins?" I asked, confused at what was happening.

The girl spoke up first. "Yeah. I'm Arianne Cahors and he's Camden Deveraux, Cam for short. " Her voice was clear and loud, matching her looks.

"Hi…how did you find me? And why on earth are you guys here?" Still confused.

"Family Finder spell. We happened to be on the same train here and realized that we both were looking for the same person." Cam spoke up, and he had a rich voice that wasn't too deep.

"Err…okay. So you found her. What do you want?" Damon spoke up, putting his arm across my shoulder.

"We want two things. One," the girl ticked off her finger, "Why is it when we used our different family finder's spell did the you come out on both?"

"And two, " Cam interrupted, " Is where can we find other united Cahor-Deveraux?"

Painstakingly, I explained to them that I was born half Deveraux half Cahor. Then I went on to explain my family tree.

"So, that's it. You can find Holly and the others in San Francisco. I'll give them a heads up to let them know you're coming." They thanked me and disappeared into thin air.

"Riiiiing!" the phone rang before I could pick it up to call.

"Hello?" I sighed, knowing Holly would be nagging at why I didn't warn her.

"Hey Cathy. Did you know two kids turned up at my doorstep…" I listened to her nag on and on before I finally told her,

"Holly, I have to go. I'm sorry they turned up so suddenly. Bye." I put down the phone and addressed the demigods.

"You guys are here for…?" I let my question hang, knowing they would answer it.

"Here because we traced a monster, like a beast of some sort, here. It attacked camp yesterday and we want to trace it down."

"There is no monster here. You must have the wrong place." Damon told them coldly, as if they were just strangers.

"_They can't kill he werewolf. Stefan and I need it to try and trace the source of the evil." _ He told me telepathically.

I answered him aloud. "You mean the thing that nearly killed me?"

"Yeah. We think that something dark is controlling it." Stefan informed us.

"So you need that thing to see if there are dark forces out there?" Nico asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"Nico, give it a break. We'll let you kill it when we're done. Okay? For now, can you help us trace the werewolf?" I rubbed my temples, as if my headaches were coming back. Damon's oiled hands took over, and the headaches went away.

"Thanks Damon." I leaned into him and watched the Demigods and Stefan plan a strategy.

"Shouldn't you be there?" I looked up from Damon's lap and into his dark bottomless eyes.

"Not really, I'm just there to do the hunting. No strategizing for me." He answered and started stroking my hair. I was about to fall asleep again when I heard a really loud crashing downstairs. I was jerked me wide-awake and that's when they appeared.

Suddenly, my headache exploded and I saw these solid black shadows floating around the room. I screamed in pain and terror, thinking, hoping to god that I was hallucinating. Then, the pain stopped. But the shapes were still there.

One of them opened its mouth and spoke to me, "_You will avenge us all Catherine Carter of the Deveraux and Cahor covens. You have been chosen." _The shape spoke in an eerie voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand, and they all disappeared, leaving me disoriented and with a killer headache. I looked around, and saw that no one seemed to have heard anything at all, except Damon. His eyes were wide with shock, and I knew he had seen what I'd seen. But before I could open my mouth he shushed me, and lulled me back into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

Is it nice? Review! Please and thank you!

Me: Wanna Catch a movie?

Damon: Anything you wish, my lady

Me: *Rolls eyes* whatever. Lets go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own anything except Catherine Carter and the storyline.

Me: Why, did you pick a rom-com?

Damon: Cause I like rom-coms.

Me: *rolling my eyes*

…

* * *

I woke up, disoriented and unsure of where I was.

"Hey sleepyhead. You're finally awake. It took you long enough" My eyes followed the voice, and I saw Damon at the door of the room.

"Hey, is that for me?" I asked, pointing to the tray of food and the cup of coke laced with blood.

"Yeah, of course. Why would I cook this lovely meal for myself?" Damon brought the food in and put it on my lap. Then he sat on the bed and put his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him, and slowly ate the delicious breakfast spread in front of me.

"How did you see the shadows?" Damon asked me quietly, after breakfast was over and we were lounging on the bed.

" I don't know. I've always been able to see the shadows, it's just that they've never come directly at me before, that's why I freaked. They disappeared for while but I can see they're back." I answered honestly, cringing internally as Damon's face turned into a mask of horror.

"Hey, what are you guys…"Elena walked into the room and her voice died as she saw Damon's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Elena." Damon recovered his composure but it was too late. She had already seen his face.

"Damon, if something is worrying you, please tell us. We just want to help." Elena turned her watery blue-eyed stare onto Damon. He groaned but didn't give in.

"It's nothing really, just that I can –mphh!" Damon's hand clapped over my mouth, and he turned his million-watt smile on her.

"She can see how beautiful you are. Seriously Elena, it was nothing." Damon assured her. She looked skeptical but shrugged and left the room.

"Are you crazy? The more people know about this ability of yours the more dangerous it is." Damon stared into my eyes and I shuddered.

"I'm not crazy. You don't trust Elena?" I couldn't help but stare back into his deep endless dark eyes.

"Cathy, of course I trust her, its just that these shadows are everywhere and they can report whatever they hear to whoever's controlling them. And I have a hunch. But I don't want the others to find out. They'll say that I'm obsessed." His eyes begged me to understand.

"Obsessed? How –" I started to ask, then the answer hit me. "It's Katherine isn't it? You think Katherine's behind this?" he nodded solemnly.

"Damon, Katherine is dead! How is it possible that she's behind this?" I looked up and saw the shadows floating above our heads.

"_GO AWAY!" _I mentally shouted to the shadows. They jumped and dissipated. I moved away from him, knowing that it would turn into an argument and nobody would win.

"She's not dead! Katherine wasn't in the tomb, so how could she be dead!" Damon was semi-shouting, but I backed off. He didn't normally get like this but when he did it was terrifying. His eyes had darkened and had flames of fury in them. His hands were balled up in tight fists and he was standing in a protective position.

"Look, Damon, she might have been staked, you wouldn't–" my sentence was interrupted by the door opening, and Harry Potter walked in.

"Whoa, did I interrupt a major argument? Cause I can leave." I motioned for him to stay and Damon turned into a sleek black crow and flew off angrily.

I sighed, hoping he wouldn't get into any trouble. "Yeah Harry, what do you need this time?" I asked and spotted Ron and Hermione walking up the stairs. I turned to morph into a raven when Harry stopped me.

"Just hear us out. We know who's controlling the shadows and the werewolf." I turned sharply. "How?" I asked brusquely. Then I bared my fangs at Ron, a clear indication that he wasn't wanted in the room. He got it and backed off.

"You did not have to do that. It was childish and unnecessary." A pompous but wise voice spoke up.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm not in a good mood, so hurry up."

Harry's eyes glittered. "We were tracing the werewolf's magical signature and in magical signatures, if someone has been possessed, it shows as a sub-signature. A sub-signature is a piece of the possessor's magical signature. And we traced the sub-signature to a person or vampire rather, called, Klaus. Recognize the name? Because that's as far as we've gotten."

I froze. Klaus was after the Salvatore brothers. Damon and Stefan had staked him in 1864 but they hadn't succeeded in killing him. Klaus was also an Elder Vampire.

"Shit. Klaus means trouble. Big, deep, dangerous trouble." I dialed Damon's cell and to my relief, he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered, with a Texas drawl.

"Not funny Damon. I know who's controlling the shadows, and the werewolf. Get your ass back to the boarding house now." I told him then hung up. Before I could open my mouth to talk to Harry, Damon appeared, his face totally serious. "Who was it? I'm going to kill them."

"Klaus." I replied softly, and he froze. Then, a look of determination and hatred set in.

"Klaus from 1864? He's dead this time." He started to go off again but I stopped him.

"No. We discuss this with the others." I urged him to go downstairs and tell them what we know.

He reluctantly agreed and we all headed downstairs, where the Demi-gods and Stefan were, still planning.

"Guys, stop planning. We know who's controlling the shadows." I waited for everyone to register what happened before continuing. "It's Klaus. He's the one that's controlling the shadows."

Everyone froze for a moment except Stefan. His eyes took on a dangerous gleam and his body went into ready-to-kill mode.

"Whoa. Chill. We still don't know where he is, or if he's working alone."

"Wait. Before we go any further, who the heck is Klaus?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To summarise Klaus, he's a vampire that is so old he's considered an Elder vampire. These vampires can only be killed with one kind of wood, White Ash. White Ash is almost impossible to find. Lucky for us, I think Damon had a White Ash stake lying in the basement. Seeing as we vampires can't get the stake, Percy? Would you kindly do the honours?"

"Do I have to?" we all looked at him expectantly. "Fine. I'll do it." Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the basement; not knowing his life would be on the line. I mean, it's only a walk to the basement right? But no, this walk turned out to be life threatening. Who knew?

He walked to the basement, not realizing the shadows were following him, partially because he could not see them, and partially because they were disguising themselves as normal shadows in the gloomy stairway.

When he got the stake and headed back upstairs, they attacked. They jumped out of the shadows and wrapped themselves around him. He shouted and tried to beat them off.

Luckily, Damon and I got there in time. I mentally shouted at them, letting go this jetstream of power: "_GO AWAY!" _

They turned, and screamed silently. Then they disappeared, just like that.

"Oh My God Percy, are you alright?" I asked, looking over at him. He had cuts that were bleeding pretty badly.

"Yeah. I'm…fine. Just a little shocked." He slowly got up from the floor and limped upstairs.

"Why did they attack him? He isn't involved with Klaus." Stefan asked later, when we explained what had happened.

We eventually decided that we'd confer again tomorrow. It was getting late, and it was then that I realized that I had slept through the day.

"Wanna go hunting?" Damon whispered in my ear.

I nodded gratefully, and together we flew off into the darkness

* * *

**Me: Aww, how sweet!**

**Percy: My love story is still better**

**Me: Yeah right. NOT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Ohmygosh. I've reached my sixth chapter! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Damon: Good for you?**

**Me: Pfft. don't be so sarcastic. I don't own most of the characters, except Catherine Carter.**

We got home at around three in the morning. I went straight to bed, exhausted after the fruitful hunt. I wanted a peaceful night, but of course, I wasn't going to get one.

It started off fairly normal, like the nonsensical stuff I always dream about. This time however, was different.

My dream started like most others, darkness, and the woods. I walked around for a bit, and then a bright light transported me back to Fell's Church. It was getting weird already. Suddenly, I was transported, again, to Ms. Pearl's home. There, I saw the shadows, of all shapes and sizes, and some even had faces. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound would come out. Then I saw Klaus and some girl, conferring with, (Oh My God) Katherine! I turned to run and the nightmare began. Suddenly, they could see me, and lunged for my throat. I stood rooted to the spot, and just before they bit down –

"Cathy! Cathy! Wake up!" Damon was shaking me out of my nightmare.

I collapsed and started crying, too shocked and terrified to relay the nightmare.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. Don't cry, honey, don't cry." Damon held me and whispered nonsense until I calmed down.

"I know you don't want to think about it, but you have to tell me what happened." Damon was coaxing the story out of me, fifteen minutes after I stopped crying. My eyes were no longer red and puffy but wide and filled with shock and terror. I tried to form a coherent sentence but it just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Eventually I gave up and used telepathy instead.

"_Damon? Damon?" _I asked tentatively.

"_Right here sweetheart. Wanna tell me what happened?"_

I gulped, and began showing him my nightmare in my mind.

"Oh God, Cathy, I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have that nightmare. We'll get them, I promise." He stroked my hair and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Cathy, Cathy, you gotta get up. We're going to be late for school."

"Hmm…can I skip school today?" I asked, not bothering to look up at who was calling me.

"No. Come on, we got a history test today. And I want to ace it." I opened my eyes just a tiny bit and saw Damon grinning sardonically. I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed, landing with a "Oof!" Damon burst out into laughter. I turned as pounced on him.

"Ow! Get off!" he struggled to pull me off, but failed.

"Make me." I said and before I could say anything else, he kissed me, there and then.

"Fine." I told him a little breathlessly, "You win."

He grinned triumphantly and pulled me up. I changed into my clothes and left about five minutes later.

"Man, that test was so easy!" Damon boasted after the test. Everyone else thought it was incredibly hard, but having lived through it, it wasn't very hard to forget.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to brag. Some of us don't have living references y'know." Percy retorted.

"Geez, I'm sorry. Hey, wanna meet later to discuss about our problem? 3o'clock at the boarding house?" we all agreed and went our separate ways.

It was during our last class, psychology, that I discovered Ms. Sophia. She was wearing a bright pink blouse with a baby blue skirt and neon yellow shoes. Worst of all, her hair was tied in a severe bun. All of us were trying very hard not to burst into uncontrollable laughter. She was talking about reading emotions, something I had absolutely no interest in when I saw them. They swirled around her, and waited patiently for her to finish. When I looked closer at Ms. Sophia, I saw that the dark sticky threads of the Dark Shadows were clinging to her. I looked back at her in horror but kept my expression frozen, in the bored-out-of-my-mind position. My mind reeled with the revelation. I told Damon telepathically, "_Look! The Dark Shadows are sticking to her! She's part of the group. She's also in the nightmare I had last night!"_

Damon stared at me, as if unable to believe, and then he nodded, almost imperceptibly, and studied Ms. Sophia. His eyes widened just a fraction when he saw what I saw.

"_So she's the unidentified girl in your dream? So they must be camping out in Pearl's home! We have to get Anna to talk. We'll do it tonight, alright love?" _

I didn't answer, but waited until the bell finally rang to say anything.

"We'll ask, but don't you dare go strangle her. And since when was I your 'love'?" I nudged him playfully, and his arm snaked round my waist, holding me close. I laughed and we left school, feeling totally in love.

Damon, Stefan and I walked into Elena's house without much trouble, having been invited in before.

"Jeremy! Where are you?" she called out. Then, in lower tones, she said, "I'm worried he might ask Anna to change him. He's been talking a lot about vampires lately." Suddenly, I heard a noise and turned just in time to see Anna walk into the living room and say, "He's busy. Hey guys, what do you need now?"

"We need to know where your Mom's house is." Stefan said as kindly as he could but Anna's eyes widened and for a second, I saw grief in them but they disappeared before I could be sure.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice, her head starting to hang.

"Anna, Anna, look at me. We need to find out if other people are staying at your house. She had a dream where an Elder was attacking Fells' Church. So please, tell us." I knew it was wrong to use compulsion on a fellow vampire but I had no choice. It worked, and five minutes later we left, heading towards the house to scope out the situation.

In the car, we called the demigods.

"Yes?" Nico answered in a bored voice.

"Nico cut it out. We need you to meet us in the forest ASAP."

His voice became excited and alert. "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

True enough, they were here within five minutes. How they did that, I have no idea.

"There are at least 15 vampires in there. You guys…" my voice trailed off as I saw what they were wearing. They were covered from head to toe in black, and had stakes hanging everywhere.

"What? It was Harry's idea." Nico retorted, moving a stake away as it poked into his side.

"Harry? Wait what? Oh no…"

"Yeah. They went ahead."

Damon, Stefan, Elena and I all snapped to full alert.

"What the hell? Are they crazy? They're going to die!" I whispered furiously.

"Hush now. We'll rescue them and get Klaus, that bas –" I clamped my hand over Damon's mouth just as the werewolf walked past us, apparently on doggie duty.

I motioned for everyone to crowd together.

"We need to get past that werewolf. Nico, can you make a distraction?"

He nodded and started preparing himself.

"Percy, you can make mist right?" He grunted in reply and I took that as a yes.

"Annabeth, anything to add?" she shook her head and took out a stake.

Stefan spoke up. "You guys do know how to kill a vampire right? As in where to stake."

Annabeth rolled her eyes then took out a stake and pointed exactly where to strike them.

"Also, you guys cannot hesitate when you're about to kill. That millisecond could cost you your life. Nico, we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He told us and disappeared. I shook my head, not wanting to find out.

"Percy?" I whispered. He conjured enough mist so that it looked natural. We sped through the mist and the demigods ran. When we reached the front porch, we hesitated, waiting for Nico.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting."

"Shut up. Okay, now, you guys have to go in first, then invite all of us in. one of you do it the rest of you on duty. Okay?" the demigods slowly opened the door and crept inside. Then they invited all of us in.

"Shhh…listen." Damon breathed, and mutely pointed to dancing lights.

Suddenly, "Watch out!" Stefan turned and ducked, just as a vampire tried to strike. Percy immediately stabbed him in the heart through the back.

"Hmmm… can I take the stake out? And EW, is he rotting?" Annabeth looked disgusted.

"Yeah. Now shush and lets move on." Elena motioned and we crept closer to the lights.

"You can't catch me, little boy, even with your wand. I'm just too fast." I heard Katherine say in her sweet voice, mixed with the evil kind of feeling. It creeped me out and I decided that I would distract them.

"Hey! Over here! Lookie, Lookie! I'm Damon's girlfriend! He's gotten over you!" I laughed and saw Katherine freeze and turn slowly. But before she could charge at me, Harry took of the advantage and shouted, "_Avada Kevada!"_ the killing curse, and I saw Katherine's eyes widened before she crumbled into dust.

"Katherine!" Klaus shouted then looked at Harry.

"You killed my girl. Now you're going to pay dearly for it." He said slowly.

"Nah, I don't think so. You're the one that's dead." Nico appeared from the shadows and staked Klaus with the White Ash stake.

**Me: Woohoo! The bad guys are dead!**

**Holly: Erm…don't you still have Ms. Sophia? **

**Me: Ohh, yeah. Damn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: My story's ending…its kinda short but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**My BFF: It's great. And Fantasyrulez97 doesn't own anything in this story except the storyline and Catherine Carter. **

**Me: Thanks! (:**

**Chapter 7**

"You will all pay!" He wheezed before, like Katherine, crumbled. I looked up and saw the shadows rushing into Katherine and Klaus, and I had a feeling that this wasn't over just yet.

"Wait. I think we forgot someone. Where's the crazy lady?" Damon raised an eyebrow and surveyed the room. There was no sign of her.

"You'll never catch me!" A shrill voice cackled. I concentrated on my magic and sent out a finder's spell to locate Ms. Sophia.

I heard the mental bells and sped there, so fast that Damon lost me for a second. It was enough. I was at the door with a small pistol I had snuck out of the boarding house.

"Haha, they'll never find me here will they Luce?" I heard Ms. Sophia cackle.

"Mmmph!" I heard before I barged in.

"Stop right there!" I held Ms. Sophia at point-blank.

The girl who was tied up next to Ms. Sophia managed to get her gag off.

"She's a Fallen angel! You can't kill her with that! Ahhhh!" I watched in shock as I saw wings grow out of Ms. Sophia and hurl Luce into the wall. She crumpled with a sickening crack.

"Yes deary, I'm one of the Fallen. You can't kill me with anything. Especially not that tiny pistol." She sneered. I dropped the pistol and went straight for her neck but she was too fast for me. She dodged me and hurled me into the wall. I managed to get on my feet before I spotted Harry.

"A little help would be nice!" I shouted over.

"_Stupefy!_" he managed to catch Ms. Sophia squarely in her chest and she collapsed.

"Phew. Thanks Potter." I got up a little shakily and Damon appeared at my side.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He rolled his eyes. "And you tell me not to rush into things. Practice what you preach." I laughed weakly.

"We gotta tie her up before she wakes up."

"With what?" I looked at the girl and suspected that she knew the answer.

"Hey, hey, wake up." Her eyelids fluttered and I saw love in her eyes.

"Where, where am I? Who are you?" She asked, still dizzy and disoriented.

"You're in Fells Church. I'm Catherine Carter. These are my friends. You're Luce right?"

"Nice guess. I'm supposed to be at the boarding school for delinquents, not in a basement."

"Okay, do you know what we can use to tie her up?"

"Yeah. Iron. It's the only thing the Fallen can't break."

"Thanks."

When we had tied her up, all nice and tight, she started to awaken

"Argh! You!" she started to struggle.

"Where's Daniel and Cam?" Luce interrupted, before I could say anything.

"Somewhere, nowhere, everywhere. Why should I tell you?" she snickered and started thrashing about wildly. Then she stopped, and grinned at me. It was a grin full of evil and malice. "Katherine and Klaus aren't dead yet. We found a way to tap into the ley lines. The shadows remember? Each of them is a little piece of power. They'll come back, stronger than ever and the fun will begin again."

They were coming back? It wasn't possible. Was it? I stared at her, openmouthed and speechless, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Damon took it all in his stride.

"When they're back, we'll be ready." He said, and grinned wickedly.

"And Luce, you'll never see either of them ever again." Then, as if by magic, The Shadows swarmed her and both of them disappeared, as if nothing had happened.

"Luce, is it? We'll find Daniel for you okay? Just give me a minute." I focused on Daniel, Fallen Angel, and discovered he was in the next town, frantically searching for Luce.

"_Daniel. Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes. Loud and clear. Who are you?"_

"_I'm a friend of Luce. She's safe with me. We are in Fells Church, Mystic Falls, about twenty miles due North of where you are now."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Catherine."_

"_We'll be there as soon as possible."_

"_Alright. Meet us at the boarding house. We'll take good care of Luce for you Daniel." _

I ended the conversation and almost collapsed. Luckily, Damon was prepared and caught me just before I hit the floor.

"Sweetheart, you need blood. And fast." I tried to shake my head but I was just too weak. I grabbed the first wrist I saw and bit deep. After having my fill, I looked up and realized I had bitten Elena, the girl with Rocket Fuel blood.

"Shit." I swore under my breath and got up, feeling totally fine. I was going to have to watch my actions until the blood wore off.

"We have to get Luce here, to the boarding house. Her savior Angels are going to wait for us there." I led her out of the room, and whispered to Harry. "Get you and the Demi-gods to trace the spot where they tapped the ley lines. Thanks." Then left with Damon, Stefan, Elena and Luce.

"Luce!" I turned to see a shirtless guy with the most beautiful wings float down and embrace her tightly.

"Daniel! Oh my god, are you okay?" she gasped as she saw fresh cuts all over his body.

"I'm fine." He patted her back comfortingly before turning to me.

"So, I'm guessing you're Catherine?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but everyone just calls me Cathy."

"Thanks Cathy, for keeping her safe."

"Yeah. Thanks." Another voice spoke up.

"And you are…?"

"Cameron, or Cam for short." He was another guy with wings and no shirt but I could sense an evil about him.

"A little witch I see? Yes, I've dealt with evil before. But it was just to get Luce here, all to myself. Is that so wrong?" He grinned and I laughed, thinking this was so, Twilight-like. Two guys fighting over one girl? So alike.

"The method you use is wrong Cam. That's all." Then I ignored him and turned to Daniel. "How do I kill Ms. Sophia?"

"You can't. She's one of the Elders." I rolled my eyes. More Elders!

"So? Isn't there a special way to get rid of them?" Stefan asked, snapping out of his own world.

"It's tedious. First you have to make a sword…" and it went on for about half an hour. Cam walked over to me and said, "You aren't human. I can tell 'cause you use telepathy. So, what are you?"

I grinned, showing my fangs. "Answer your question? And I have one for you."

"Sure. Fire away. "

"Can I taste you?" his eyes widened but he agreed.

I bit him gently, unlike when I had bitten Elena, when I was starving.

"Mmm…you taste good. Thanks." I licked my lips. His blood was very sweet but not rocket fuel.

"Anytime sweetheart. Any time." He winked before flying off.

"That's how you kill her. It's tedious isn't it? Well, I've got to get back to school. Come on Luce. And thanks again, Cathy."

I smiled, "No problem Daniel. See you soon."

"So, Stefan, how do you kill Ms. Sophia?" Damon asked.

"Basically, all you need to do is make a pure Iron sword and coat it with an Elder's blood. The problem is that the Elder's blood has to be mixed with a bunch of ingredients that I myself have never heard of. Like the Cloving leaf. But Daniel says he can get the ingredients for us by next week, latest."

"So, we can't do anything for the time being." Damon put it bluntly.

"I'll iris message Tyson." Percy went off to do just that.

"And we will take a little R&R. excuse us." Damon wrapped his arm round my shoulder and led me out the door.

**Me: Chapter 7, Complete. **

**Damon: Congrats. **

**Me: -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: This is my final chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm not gonna write a sequel. **

**Damon: It's okay. It has a happy ending! And for the last time in this story, fantasyrulez97 does not own anything in this story except Catherine Carter. **

**Chapter 8**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as Damon and I headed outside. He had blindfolded me and we were walking to some unknown place.

We walked and talked.

"So, what are we going to do now that we know that Katherine and Klaus are coming back?" I asked while walking.

"Don't worry about them now. We'll get them in due time." Damon answered with a smile in his voice.

"So, where are we going?" I tried to use compulsion but he just laughed.

"Cathy, you can try all you want but I'm not telling." He laughed again.

I pouted and pretended to be very sad.

"Aww come on Cathy. We're almost there alright?" He put his arm around my shoulder and steered my to my right.

I stood up straighter and started sniffing the air. It smelled like…cake?

I looked at Damon, curious now. I could almost see his grin as he led me into the cake-like smelling room.

"We're here. Take off your blindfold sweetheart." He told me and I did as I was told. When I opened my eyes, it was total darkness. Then, the lights came on, and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" i was totally shocked.

The Demigods, Harry and his group, Holly and Gang and even Daniel, Luce and Cam!

"This is…" I was at a loss for words, and tried again.

"How did you guys know today was my birthday?" To be honest, I myself had completely forgotten.

"I kinda planned it." A voice spoke up. It sounded very familiar. Was it…?

"Alice!" I ran and hugged her. Alice was my god-sister. She moved to Forks, Washington when things got a little, out of control.

"Hey Cathy. How are you? Miss me?"

I grinned. "Of course! I'm fine. Is your…problem solved?"

"Yeah. We even got a half now. And a werewolf brother-in-law." She rolled her eyes.

"Who?" I asked and she waved the Cullen Family forward. Wow. It had really grown since I last saw her.

"You already know Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. This is Bella, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella's little girl, Renesmee." She pointed and Edward told me mentally, _"Bella's my wife, Renesmee is half human, conceived when Bella was human. Jacob's imprinted to Nessie." _

"Oh." Was all I could manage. Then I tried to read Bella but strangely couldn't.

"You can't get a read on Bella? Don't worry. None of us can. I'm the werewolf by the way. You look familiar." I shook his hand then tilted my head

"Your that werewolf that attacked me!" I exclaimed.

"You…? But I was hunting a vampire. A half vampire. Oh." The realization finally dawned on him. "Oops. My bad."

I rolled my eyes then flashed my fangs. "Just be warned Wolf, don't do it again." He looked cocky and replied, "Bring it."

I laughed and we called a truce.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, dancing to the music and flirting with each other.

"A note for you, the lovely birthday girl." A mysterious voice said and left a note in my hands. It was a handwriting I knew very well.

_Sweetheart, _

_Meet me at the edge of the forest._

_I have a little surprise for you._

I folded the note and went to the edge of the forest.

"Hey you." He dropped a quick kiss on my forehead and led me into the forest.

"Hey you. Where are you taking me now?" I leaned into him, taking in his pine like smell.

"Hey, at least I'm letting you see this time."

I laughed and smacked him softly.

We walked and talked about everything and nothing.

Eventually, we reached his destination.

"Oh my gosh…it's beautiful. How on earth did you find this?"

"My little secret. Wanna swim?" he removed his shirt and dived in.

"Unlike you Damon, I can't. I don't have anything –Whoa!" I squealed and landed in the lake, still fully dressed in my shirts and shorts.

"Why did you…?" I spluttered.

"Come on, swim with me." Damon dived and I followed, not really having much of a choice. We swam until we were both exhausted then climbed out, lying on the slick stones.

"Cathy–" he began.

"Shush. Just enjoy this moment while we can alright? We can face our problems later."

Damon's body relaxed and we lay side by side in the warm afternoon sun, just enjoying the peace and quiet. After a while, when we were all dry, Damon got up and left.

"Hey, where?" but he was gone before I could ask.

I started to get up but he came back and pushed me back down till I was in a sitting position.

"Look, I brought food. You hungry?" he smiled gently at me. It was only then that I realized that I really was starving.

"Yes please." I sat back and watched Damon set up a picnic right beside the lake.

We ate in a comforting silence, with me curled up against him. After our third glass of Black Magic Wine, we lazed around the lake, taking memorable pictures with the camera from the picnic basket.

"You know we have to go soon right?" Damon touched my shoulder gently and I went spinning of in another direction. We were floating on the lake's surface.

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Can we stay just a little longer?"

"Anything for you my love, anything at all." I blushed at his comment.

We eventually got out of the water, when it started to get really cold.

We sat by the lake and ate the leftovers. Damon put an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"I can finally do this in peace." And kissed me. I kissed him back, and after a while his lips moved to my neck. I arched my neck in his embrace and he bit deep. I whimpered in the pleasure and bit him. Soon we were like a cycle, my blood going to him and his coming to me. Eventually we were both too full to drink anymore.

"Wow…that was…amazing." I breathed, feeling languid and very, very contented. Soon after, I fell asleep in his arms.

"Cathy, Cathy honey, we gotta go." I woke up and realized it was morning.

"All…right." I stretched like a cat.

We packed up and walked round the lake, taking our time to enjoy the sparkling waters before we headed back into the woods. We were leaning into each other and spotted the Cullens, out on a hunt.

"Hello lovebirds." Alice greeted me in her usual hyped-up way.

"Hey Alice. Lovebirds yourself." She looked confused and I pointed to Jasper.

"Oh. We're on the way there." She looked sheepish, like a little girl being caught for taking candy.

"We won't tell. See you!" I waved and they were off.

I sighed, and said, "When we go back its going to be hectic, chaos. I'm not so sure if I even want to go back, to relinquish this peace."

He stopped and cupped my face.

"If we don't go back we'll live with the guilt. Let's get this done, once and for all, and then we can have total peace. All right love?" I nodded, feeling like I was walking towards my death with love at my side.

**Me: THE END!**

**Stefan: it may be short but it was full of adventure.**

**Elena: When's the next one coming out?**

**ME: err… no idea. Let you know when I got an idea okay? :D**


End file.
